I’m Not That Girl
by EvLuvs2Write
Summary: When Cat Noir hears Marinette singing on her balcony one night, he is intrigued by her choice of song and decides to join in. Could this pawsibly lead to a reveal? You’ll have to read to find out. (; Inspired by the song I’m Not That Girl from Wicked. Marichat. One-shot.


A/N: Just something to know before you read, Marinette knows that Adrien is in love with Ladybug and Adrien knows that Ladybug is in love with him. Also, I changed the lyrics for Adrien's part by switching the he and she part because otherwise it wouldn't make sense.

Enjoy!

* * *

Out on patrol, that was when it happened. He hadn't meant to overhear her. He had just happened to pass by her balcony (not on purpose, no of course not!). He heard her angelic voice and just had to hear the rest. Though when he heard what song she was singing, his heart dropped.

~Hands touch, eyes meet  
Sudden silence, sudden heat  
Hearts leap in a giddy whirl  
He could be that boy  
But I'm not that girl~

She must have been singing about his civilian self. He wished that she didn't feel that she wasn't good enough for him, because if he was completely honest with himself, she was more than that. More than…

He sighed.

Just a friend.

~Don't dream too far  
Don't lose sight of who you are  
Don't remember that rush of joy  
He could be that boy  
I'm not that girl~

He didn't know why he did it, but he vaulted over to her balcony and began singing the second half of the song.

~Every so often we long to steal  
To the land of what-might-have-been  
But that doesn't soften the ache we feel  
When reality sets back in~

As soon as he sang the first word, he regretted it, because he, in fact, had startled her.

But then...then she did something unexpected. She smiled. It wasn't a happy smile though, more of a sentimental smile like...like she knew what he was going through.

He didn't know how exactly, but an understanding passed between them through the song. They could relate to each other because they both knew that they were chasing things out of their grasp.

~Blithe smile, lithe limb  
He who's winsome, he wins her  
Gold hair with a gentle curl  
That's the boy she chose  
And heaven knows  
I'm not that boy~

She looked at him in confusion, probably wondering who the boy was, but she let it go and they began singing the final verse together in harmony.

Don't wish don't start  
Wishing only wounds the heart  
I wasn't born for the rose and pearl  
There's a girl/boy I know  
He/She loves her/him so  
I'm not that girl/boy

When they had finished, they were much closer than they had started. She was gazing up at him, and he knew that if he stared at her any longer, he would get lost in her gorgeous bluebell eyes. Had they always been that blue? Had her lips always looked so soft and plump? Had she always looked at him like that?

She looked so beautiful in the pale moonlight, and he had the sudden urge to kiss her, but he resisted. He was loyal to Ladybug even if she couldn't return his feelings.

Suddenly, a thought popped into his head.

If they were in the same predicament-and he was right about her singing about him-then, did that mean that she knew about his crush on Ladybug?

Only one way to find out.

"Marinette? Who...Who is the other girl th-that the guy you like chose?" he asked.

She sighed.

"Me," she frowned, but when she realized what she had said she quickly covered her mouth.

"What? What do you mean?" he asked even though he was pretty sure he already knew the answer.

"Uh-um I meant that he likes another girl that uh l-looks like me! Yeah, that's it!"

He raised an eyebrow at her, unconvinced.

"Well, w-what about you? Who's the other boy that the girl you're in love with chose?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

If his hunch was correct, then he hoped that it would all work out in the end, but...if he was wrong then he could blow his identity.

Here goes nothing.

"Me."

It took her a minute to process that one word, but when it finally sunk in her eyes widened.

"Adrien…?"

"My lady?"

When she nodded his heart soared.

"I found you! If I finally found you!" he exclaimed.

"And I found you mon chaton," she smiled when he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to his chest. She could hear the steady beating of his heart.

She backed up a little to gaze up into his emerald green eyes. He was beaming down at her, and his smile was a pure ray of sunshine.

"I love you, Marinette."

"I love you too, Adrien," she replied before she stood up on her tip toes and pressed her lips to his in a tender kiss.

I guess I am that girl, she thought contentedly.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that. Please follow, favorite, review, etc. Thanks for reading! TTFN!


End file.
